Running Far, It's The Only Way We'll Save Us
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: When zombies come, some will survive. Some won't. It's all too much. Things that would never happen normally, happen.  Puck/Kurt pre-slash, Brittany/Santana, minor Tina/Mike pre-het.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Running Far, It's The Only Way We'll Save Us**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Sarah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Judy Fabray, Ensemble**

**Pairings: Puck/Kurt pre-slash, Brittany/Santana, minor Tina/Mike pre-het, **

**Genre: Horror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I will finish this, I promise. If I don't send me many angry messages. Reviews are love. Title is from Remake Me & You by Diana Vickers. **

**Summary: You're still gone, maybe I should look for you. Hiding corners, baby I should be there too. Running far, it's the only way we'll save us. It's who we are, we'll see where it takes us. When zombies come, some will survive. Some won't. It's all too much. Things that would never happen normally, happen.  
**

**Brittany** is a big fan of horror films, so when a torn, bloody face with staring eyes is the first thing she see's when she wakes, she knows what it is.

_Zombies__._

The kettle clicks and **Tina** pours the boiling water into her mug, and stirs it absently as she feels her way through the mess on the kitchen table for the tv remote. She grasps it and flicks it on. Good Morning, Ohio is the first show she lands on, and she is about to flick to another channel when she hears the word zombies.

_Then__ a __single __scream__ comes __from__ down__ the __street__._

**Kurt****'****s **been up for two hours now - he's a morning person. And he's running for his life, towards his car, yards away from the front door. He gets in, and shuts the doors sharply, locking it and turning on the radio.

"A strange outbreak of disease has broken out in Ohio and surrounding states. Researchers think it stemmed from a parasite" - BAM.

A zombie has just smashed it's face against the car door. Kurt moans - it's not the zombie he is worried about, but when the zombie steps back bits of greenish skin are left from the window.

_It__'__s __time__ to __go__._

**Santana** has this shit down. Brittany forced her to watch so many zombie movies, she knew exactly what to do, and what not. _Brittany_. She pulls out her phone and starts dialling Brittany, from her safe place, her garden shed. She thinks back over the past hour.

She wakes - her alarm is the radio. Santana Lopez is always the first with the news and that shouldn't change just because she is asleep.

Jangly music - it's the Ohio 102.5 news music. The presenter is not the usual, she notes.

This is Tracey Eames, good morning. Zombies. They are in the hood, according to many terrified texts and calls we have been receiving since before the shows even started. The cause of the outbreak is yet unknown but researchers think it stemmed from a parasite called toxoplasmosa gondii. The bug infects rats but can only breed inside the intestines of a cat. The parasite technically infects a rats brain and makes the rat approach cats, where it gets eaten. You might be thinking, this is rats we are talking about, though. Unfortunately, half the human population on Earth is infected with toxoplasmosa. Studies have shown that the infected have changes in personality. Humans and rats genetically aren't very different. In case you are wondering why this outbreak hasn't happened earlier;

_As __a__ result __of __a __grievous __human__ error__ in__ a __laboratory __in __Ohio__, __an __evolved __form__ of__ the __parasite__, __one __that __can__ affect __humans__, __was __created__._

**Mike** is light on his feet - a talent he is proud of. It's really coming in use too, since he's moving so fast he is almost doing a dance - it reminds him of the dance his crew did to Telephone, in a sick horrible way. Except when they were dancing, it wasn't dodging around the undead, with their staring eyes and bloody skin. He spins around a couple still holding hands, and with a jolt, he realises they are Peggy, the pretty Irish girl and Tim her fiancé, who live 3 flats below him. His only weapon is the tall yellow lamp his mother loved so much. It wasn't really a weapon, but it was long and sharp, so he didn't have to touch the disgusting people. He glanced behind him, searching for an Asian with blonde hair carrying his baseball bat - his sister.

_Take __the__ baseball __bat__, __I__'__ll__ be__ okay__._

**Puck** is such a badass (nerd, his sister had scoffed,) that he had a Zombie Survival Kit. It contained two baseball bats, metal water bottles, dehydrated food, a raincoat, running shoes and a torch, all shoved in a rucksack. Sarah wasn't complaining now, he thought bitterly - the kit was already helping them. When he had woken to a crash and Sarah's shriek, he had assumed there was a bat in her room again. Damn girls, he had thought, rolling over. That was before Sarah had ran into his room, mouthing zombies over and over again.

_Mom__'__s __a__ zombie __now__. __And __there__'__s __more __outside__._

Puck was up in an instant - this was too cool! He wasn't so sure though when he saw two undead outside his window. Leaping away, he had grabbed jeans and top, the bars of chocolate off his night table, and opened his wardrobe. There was a canvas rucksack inside, which he grabbed, and two baseball bats. He handed one to Sarah, who gripped it like an inhaler. "Anything you need?" he asks, breathlessly.

"Inhaler and jacket," she replies, creeping into the hall, bat raised. He follows cautiously. Mom's not there. She quickly gets the items she needs and the two head to the kitchen, grabbing all the food they see before slipping out the back door. Straight into a zombie. Puck shrieks like a girl. Sarah hits it hard and it falls to the ground. She had pulled a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and slipped them on like a pro. Dammit, his little sister was more badass than him.

"Puck? PUCK!" Sarah yelled, breaking into his moping. "Listen to me. I'm going to sneak in the car first. Give us the keys."

Puck looked at her blankly. Keys...?

_Oh__ shit__._

"**Quinn**, honey, wake up."

Quinn groans, hearing her mothers soft voice.

"Quinn? Quinnie? Get up please. Quickly. Please." Her mother sounds desperate, so Quinn slowly opens her eyes. The first thing she see's is her mother, dressed in a black tracksuit, with runners, hair tied back, no jewels, and wearing a ruck sack. What even?

"Good, get up quick. We have a slight problem. Put these on," she rushes, throwing a track suit at her. "Pack a bag - a rucksack, with any food in your room, a rain coat, money, anything for survival."

Quinn blinks, unsure. "Mom, is this a joke?"

"No honey. Keep calm now... But zombies have descended upon us. Lord bless us and save us!" She blesses herself and her face changes. "Now come on, and slip that on. I'll pack more water and food." Her once beautiful mom slips out of the room. Quinn corrects herself - she is still beautiful. Just different. Feeling that she better get a move on, even though she still doesn't have a clue what her mother meant - zombies? Really? She flicks on her radio while she changes, tying her hair up and packing her bag. Words flitter around the room - zombies, parasite, undead, toxoplasmosa - what in the good Lord's name does that mean?

She's ready and scans her room one last time. Had her mother reckoned for weapons?- if this thing was actually really, which it wasn't. Still, best be prepared, she thinks, slipping her tennis racket in her rucksack, and Coach Sylvester's personal brand of dumbells in one hand. It pleases her to know she is holding 11 pounds in one hand. Then, checking her keys and phone are in her pocket, she leaves the room to find her mom. She is in the kitchen, haphazardly throwing food and waterbottles in another bag - how many bags does she plan to bring?

"Quinn." Her mother pauses for a second, wiping a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Mom, what weapons do you have?"

"Your fathers shot gun. He left it behind."

_Just __then__, __a __shot __was __fired__. __Next __door__, __actually__._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Running Far, It's The Only Way We'll Save Us**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Sarah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Judy Fabray, Ensemble**

**Pairings: Puck/Kurt pre-slash, Brittany/Santana, minor Tina/Mike pre-het, **

**Genre: Horror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I will finish this, I promise. If I don't send me many angry messages. Reviews are love. Title is from Remake Me & You by Diana Vickers. **

**Summary: You're still gone, maybe I should look for you. Hiding corners, baby I should be there too. Running far, it's the only way we'll save us. It's who we are, we'll see where it takes us. When zombies come, some will survive. Some won't. It's all too much. Things that would never happen normally, happen.  
**

Kurt Hummel knows he is a badass. Well, he wants to be one. It's the same thing, really. Driving through the streets at high speed, hitting people, is badass. Well, they aren't actually people anymore. Zombies, it seems. He smacks into a really big one. Shit! The body rolls across the bonnet and he catches a glimpse of the face. Is it? Could it be? Finn Hudson, his step-brother to be? The car screeches to a halt as he jumps out and runs back to check. It is. Finn, a zombie. And dead. As dead as possible. Not zombie dead. Dead. Kurt feels he should do something, but what? And then he hears the roar of an engine. He turns around and sees a person - a live person - turning the car around and speeding down the street. He realises he left the key in the engine. Shit.

-

Puck actually says a prayer when he catches sight of a large SUV, its engine running. People! He and Sarah stagger towards it and knock on the door. It's empty. He tries the handle, and the door opens. Yes! "Sarah, quickly. Here's a car!" Sarah runs towards him and jumps in. Puck lefts go of the handbrake and spins the car around. He's gathering speed when he sees a person on the ground, holding a body. Maybe he should stop. This person is live.  
"Hey, can I help?" He asks quietly. His shock at seeing Finn Hudson lying on the ground is nothing when Kurt Hummel jumps up and hits him in the face. Behind him, Sarah whoops. "What's your deal, man?" he groans, rubbing his face. "That is my car!" Kurt exclaimed, "and in case you haven't noticed I just knocked down my step-brother." Puck looks down. That's Finn alright. "Is... Is he dead?"  
"I hit him with a car."  
"Right so, no need to go all drama queen on me. Want a lift?"  
"It is MY car. I shall drive, thank you," he says, flouncing off to the car, before twisting back. "What shall I do with Finn?" Puck has no words. Even if they invented a cure, Finn was hit by a car. He was pretty messed up.  
Kurt doesn't wait for an answer, but takes Sarah's hand (what! Puck wonders,) and brings her to the car.  
"Coming then, Puckerman?"

-

Brittany barely manages to get away from that creepy zombie - Coach Sylvester insisted all the girls did a Zombie And Other Creatures Survival Course. They learned how to escape from a bear - Brittany wasn't very good at it, she didn't like lying still - to escape a zombie. Brittany had this shit down. That was what Santana always said. Santana. Brittany made a mental plan - 1. escape zombie 2. save Santana. The zombie was at the foot of her bed. There was three possible escape routes: 1. roll left out of bed and make a run for it out the door 2. roll out of bed right and make a run for it out the door or 3. roll out of bed left and jump out the 2nd storey window. Brittany weighed her options. She had got the highest grade in zombie survival class. Coach Sylvester had called her a useless incapable blonde but she had also muttered good when Brittany karate kicked a blowup zombie before doing a cartwheel across the room. Brittany hadn't meant to do a cartwheel. She just did it because she was happy. Brittany decided option 3. was best. At the zombie survival class Brittany had been practising her running away from zombies when she realised the men in the zombie suits couldn't climb, so she had climbed up a hanging rope and hung there. Everyone forgot about her until Santana noticed she was missing. "Brittany, get down," Santana had called to her. Brittany really wanted to get a hug from Santana so she let go of the rope in excitement. Then she fell, landing on her feet like a cat. Brittany liked cats. Brittany's window was open, luckily. She liked a breeze. Sometimes, Santana visited her, climbing up the roses lattices. Rose lattices! She could climb down with them. Then she would break in the back door (part of the zombie class) and get her sisters tennis racket and her car keys. Yes, Brittany liked that plan. But the zombie had moved closer to her while she planned and was now on her left side, beside the window. Brittany's heart sank, until she realised she didn't know left and right at all. The window wasn't on the zombie side. So she leaped.

-

Mike couldn't find Leah, his sister. Why hadn't he held her hand? He sat on the curb, ignoring the zombies in the distance, moving closer and closer. Why why why? He knew who had grabbed her. Peggy had taken a shine to Leah and the two were friendly. Peggy helped her bake cookies and buns and Leah painted pictures. Tim was jealous of their relationship. Tim also painted. Peggy never baked him cookies and buns. Getting rid of Leah would mean his wife would love him again.

-

Quinn and her mother Judy are in Quinn's truck. Her mothers little Mini Cooper wasn't exactly suitable for this... setting. Quinn is driving, as her mother is currently shivering and shaking in the seat beside her. The cool, calm demeanour of earlier is gone, in it's place? A wreck.  
"Family... Friends... Russell... " Words fall from her lips at random intervals.  
Quinn's attention is diverted. "Dad?"  
"We really should... See... Safe..." Judy opens her rucksack and pulls out her phone. Quinn can't stop her because she's after hitting a zombie. Again. Her mom has the phone up to her ear, but Quinn doesn't need supersonic hearing to hear that there is no dial tone.

-

Santana knows her survival skills. Coach Sylvester was a fanatic on zombies. Brittany also knew her survival skills. But Brittany didn't have the best memory. She looks back at her phone. It doesn't even dial. She's going to have to find her herself. Best keep moving, she reckons, before they sniff her out. Beside her is a spade and a rake, and in her little pink handbag - which so don't go with her black silk pyjamas and white trainers - is makeup, money and a lighter. She considers throwing away the other stuff, but the lipgloss had cost her $20, and it was a Sue Sylvester approved product. There weren't many of those. And the money was about $70. So she kept it, as she got up and peered out of the door. Coast was clear, so she darted across the yard into her house, up the stairs like a devil, grabbing better clothes and a Sue Sylvester approved energy bar. She heads down, and out through the front door. The first thing she falls over is a dead body.

-

Tina is shaking, still stirring her coffee. What to do? She has seen a few zombie flicks - Left 4 Dead and 28 Days. But then, most of that time was spent peeking through her fingers. She hasn't a clue. She knows they are moaning walking dead people. That's about all - except! She knows they need to be killed, and she knows how to kill people. With a gun.  
Slipping in her hast to get to her parent's room, she runs towards it, and gets the hunting rifle from the closet, grabbing the box of shells and her fathers hunting hat to give it a real feel. Then she grabs some food, takes off her gorgeous skirt and slips on jogging bottoms, ties back her hair, and she is ready to go. She doesn't know that it's not a good idea to leave the house.


End file.
